


Touch and Go

by RanchDeChloe



Series: a monstrous love [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dumb android bad science used for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: Reed and RK900 accidentally come across a very interesting prototype device.---It's just android tentacle pwp.Happy Halloween.





	Touch and Go

Gavin looks over the vat, face illuminated by the strange blue glow.

“What the actual fuck?”

They had been called in to check out an old abandoned Cyberlife office building outside city limits. Strange lights and noises had lead to complaints and they just happened to be near when the dispatcher called.

Should be a routine walk in, shine your flashlight at the raccoon, turn off the power, and go home but with this it doesn’t seem like it will be that easy. 

RK900 looks over his shoulder, “thirium-reactive holo-derm, it appears we are in a R&D lab”.

“In English”.

“Android skin… I assume this is the strange light in the complaint.” He translates flatly.

“Ewww… why on earth is there a big tub of android goop?”

“Not a tub, just a sheet” RK900 taps the substance to show how it isn’t quite liquid, “The table must be powering it, it has a very primitive AI.”

RK900 retracts the skin on his hand, the blue holo-derm creeping up his hand.

Gavin grabs his shoulder, “What are you doing! It could fry you!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Reed, this is barely drawing any power and it would be far more dangerous to connect with your outdated virus-riddled phone”.

RK900 LED flickers blue, “This is interesting”. The glow on the table starts to ripple like water, tendrils of it creeping up RK900’s wrist under his jacket. 

“Detective Reed, put your hand on the other end of the table”.

Gavin grumbles but walks around, rolling his sleeve up before placing his hand against the blue.

“Oh!” RK900 chirps “I can feel you. It seems this was going to be applied to industrial use before Cyberlife fell. It would have provided an android an endless amount of hands, extend their dexterity…useful”.

Five blue finger-like shapes wrap themselves over Gavin’s hand, making him yelp and jump back.

“Was that you!?”

“Oh relax, I have complete control over it. I could feel you just as if I held your hand in my own”.

Gavin takes a suspicious step forward, “You are going soft on me if you are trying to hold my hand. The abandoned building got you spooked?”

“You are absolutely absurd, Gavin” RK900 smirks, forming a squirming, thin tentacle out of the table, reaching out and letting it wrap around his own hand.

Gavin is suddenly struck with the strangeness of it, The curious hint of a smile on R’s face, the way his skin is an erie soft blue in the light, leaving Gavin flushing from ear to chest, “Woah”.

“Your internal temperature and heart rate are both on the rise, are you quite alright?”

“Shut up, I’m fine, I’m not the one playing with the creepy ooze” Gavin mumbles, totally not letting his mind wander to other uses for this kind of stuff. RK900 lets the single tentacle reach out, brushing against Gavin’s cheek.

It feels like RK900’s tongue but softer, a little let wet. It has that coppery-ozone smell of thirium. 

“It seems you’re thinking what I’m thinking” RK900 points out, “But then again you are always thinking about getting fucked”.

Gavin rolls his eyes, but he’s already taking of his shirt, “If this shocks me or some shit, R, I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you and blame the table, the creepy tentacles took my gun, captain, I have no idea how it happened”.  
R produces two more tentacles, moving them independently, “Of course Reed, but I don’t think you need to worry, its no more dangerous than touching me”.

“I’ve seen you rip an android’s head off. I’ve seen you kick down a steel door… fuck, you’ve punched me in the nose”.

“You, the android, and the door had it coming”.

Gavin snickers and he pushes his pants down, kicking them off with his shoes before boosting himself up on the table, kneeling and feeling the blue glow shift and flex around his knees. 

“Strange, I can feel you by touch but not your weight… it’s like you weigh nothing at all”. Ribbons of blue wrap themselves around Gavin’s legs and push him up, lifting him a few inches off the table.

Gavin squeals, “Don’t drop me!”

“This version of holo-derm would give me enough strength to lift and throw a car…It would be quite the upgrade if it could replace my current skin”.

More ribbons wind and criss-cross around his thighs and hips, stabilizing Gavin before forcing his thighs apart.

Gavin has never felt quite so man-handled. 

Gavin tries to adjust his weight with movement of the tendrils and he ends up tipping forward, settling his palms against the table, leaving him ass up, face down.

The blue crawls up his hands and forearms with alarming speed, holding them in place.

Rk900 cocks his head as he watches, “This is all odd conflicting stimuli. Like embracing you and holding a small delicate breakable bird in my hands at the same time. I wish you could feel this”.

“I’m feeling a lot right now” Gavin swallows.

“I knew you liked to be restrained but if I had known heavy bondage would have risen your pulse like this I would have downloaded a shibari data packets sooner”.

“But you’ve downloaded them now?”

“Just finished” he nods.

“God damn it, you’re fucking good” Gavin sighs, tugging against the strange sensation of the blue clinging to him. 

“Though we are alone and the table is sanitary, I feel compelled to ask for your consent to go further”.

“Jesus fucking christ you shit, just touch me, come on”.

“But this is in an unsecured location and while the AI of this table is almost null, it’s still there, this could be considered group sex if you-“

“You’re over thinking things, fuck me, you rat bastard” Gavin pants.

A tendril rises up near his face, wrapping once around his neck before lifting his jaw, holding his face in place. RK900 leans down to meet his eyes, “Ask nicely”.

Gavin whimpers, his cock uncomfortably tenting his underwear. 

“Please R. Think about how good it will feel when you can touch me all over like this. Record it. We can re-watch it later. Please fuck me” He begs through gritted teeth. 

RK900 kisses him briefly before straightening up, resting his free hand behind his back in a relaxed pose. There is an audible woosh as more tentacles spring up, quickly and efficiently squirming their way under the hem of his boxers,tugging the waistband down in an awkward tangle. They begin snaking around the base of his cock, around his sack, pressing against his hole.

Gavin gasps and tries to rock his hips but he’s held firm, “Holy fucking hell”.

“Now I’d suggest you bite down firmly if you’d like things to stop” RK900 informs him before a thicker tentacle rises in front of his face, mildly threatening. Gavin swallows and shivers before willingly opening his mouth, meeting R’s eyes as the glowing blue fills his mouth. It’s tasteless, slick and cool as it presses down against his tongue, swelling and pressing against the roof of his mouth as well.

Gavin eyes roll back and he shamelessly groans.

“Now this is a sight. You are so much more pleasant when you are quiet and occupied, Detective” RK900 teases.

Gavin whimpers as he feels the same cool sensation tease at and press against his nipples.

“How long do you think you could take this? This feels nice but sadly muted for myself but that means I’d have no issue with operating this table for days before I would need stasis”.

The tendril teasing at his asshole is feather-light and frustrating, the threads wrapped around his genitals tug lightly. Gavin grunts and meets RK900’s eyes, hoping a look can plead his case for mercy.

“Don’t give me that look, all your bio signs prove that this is the most aroused you’ve been in weeks, you love being teased like this for-“

There are giggles, a set of footsteps, and RK900 had been too distracted by monitoring Gavin and managing the web he’s created to notice the sounds till too late. He whips his head around to the doorway and he’s confronted by a human woman in her 30s and a WR600 unit who are leaning against each other. Both are smiling, the human is intoxicated with a .05% blood alcohol level, the android has a hand on her ass.

The both look up at the scene before them and the embarrassment is palpable in the air from both sides. 

Gavin groans in pleasure as his eyes shift over to the interlopers before opening wide in horror. RK900 is surprised when he doesn’t bite down.

The Interlopers try to apologize. The WR600 promises to delete the visual memory from his mind. The human woman babbles and covers her own eyes, giggling as her partner drags her away by the elbow. 

Their laughter fades as they hightail it away. 

“Well that explains the reports of strange noises. It seems we are intruding on someone's love nest” RK900 muses. He shrinks the appendage in Gavin’s mouth and lets it slip away, leaving behind a trail of drool.

“Fuck it, they ain’t coming back, keep going” His voice is rough.

“You can’t be serious, we made a hasty ill-informed choice and its best if we finish this in the car”.

Gavin literally growls in frustration, “Don’t you fucking dare, just get me off and finish me quick. 

“Demanding” RK900 haughtily sighs, but he relents, forcing a fresh tentacle back in Gavin’s mouth and repeating the swelling processes before letting a blue band wrap itself over his face, effectively blindfolding him.

He notes that Gavin’s stress levels drop quickly and sets a reminder to ask him if he enjoyed being caught.

RK900 allows more threads to wrap around his erection, barely stroking, a gentle pulse against his skin. He allows the tentacle at Gavin’s asshole to press against him and stroke in a strange imitation of a tongue, barely breaching him.

RK900 feels mildly annoyed that the table doesn’t have more advanced sensors. He’ll just have to have his fun later.

Gavin is a mewling, drooling, blushing mess. RK900 reaches out with his free hand, touching his cheek and feeling the swell of the tentacle in his mouth under his skin, “I know you can come from this, you just have to relax and let it happen. Don’t be a greedy pig for once. We don’t have the appropriate lubricant to go further”.

Gavin makes an aggravated huff, tugging against his bindings to attempt to rock his hips again.

“Behave. I have a clear scan and I know for a fact that this is enough. Listen to my voice, think of how good you look like this. Think about how good it will feel to pay me back for this experience. I’m going to have that filthy mouth on my sensors the minute we return to the car”.

He illustrates his point by letting the intrusion in his mouth pulse. Gavin moans in response. 

His precome drips down onto the glowing table. 

“You are so pliant and sweet after you’ve come, you’ll be so good for me, wont you?”

RK900 doesn’t need a response, he knows its true. 

RK900 continues to coo filth till Gavin unwinds enough to orgasm, his back shiny and wet with sweat. RK900 has to unwind from him slowly, tentacle by tentacle as he disconnects himself from the table, eventually leaving Gavin kneeling, boxers around his thighs, looking absolutely wrecked.Gavin lifts heavy arms and wipes the drool from his mouth, and the light-spots from his eyes.

“Would you like a hand getting down?”

Gavin waves him off, “Fuck no, just give me a moment”.

RK900 stands up straight and stiff, happy to wait and give Gavin a moment to collect himself. 

Reed finally hops down, pulling up his boxers before collecting his clothes. “We gotta find someway to steal this table”.

“While it is abandoned, I’m not sure the holo-derm would survive the transplant. It would be ashamed to lose this technology”.

“Fuck, copy the blueprints, we’ll build one at my apartment”.

“I’d be happy to take your life savings and the next 3 years of your paychecks to create a copy”.

“I hate you” Gavin grouses. 

“Sorry Reed, I think this device is a one of a kind prototype”.

Gavin wraps himself in his hoodie. “Come on, lets get out of here”.

Gavin takes a few awkward stiff steps, wincing as his body sorts itself out.

“I could carry-“

“Fuck off R no way in hell”.

Gavin huffs and puffs all the way down the stairs of the abandoned office, dropping his gaze and hurrying past the couple from before. They were curled up against the wall of the exit, making out, absorbed in themselves. The android sends RK900 a brief message consisting of a thumbs up emoji which RK900 does not dignify with a response as they beeline to the car.

Gavin flops in the passenger side seat, and taps on the interface to get the AC blasting. RK900 sits down, not bothering to set a destination, instead wirelessly flicking the interior lights off. 

Gavin snorts, “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“Absolutely not, I expect payback”.

RK900 is already unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, letting bits of his skin melt back, exposing sensitive patches along his throat. Gavin is already awkwardly clinging over the car’s interface to settle himself on R’s lap. 

“Bossy fucking toaster” he smirks.

“Back to work, Detective” R insists.

Gavin laughs as he leans in and nuzzles at the exposed plastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to just do monster fics for October but like.... sometimes a robot boyfriend with a tentacle upgrade is all the monster you need.


End file.
